


What happens on Blue Juice… (on hiatus)

by AusKitty



Series: What happens on the Blue Juice [1]
Category: iZombie (TV)
Genre: Blue Juice Effects, F/F, F/M, Fluff, Multi, Not Canon Compliant, Smut, drabbles when I think of them
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-14
Updated: 2017-05-14
Packaged: 2018-10-31 16:54:22
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,119
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10903539
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AusKitty/pseuds/AusKitty
Summary: To paraphrase the old adage "What happens in Vegas, stays in Vegas"  what happens on the Blue Juice, stays in the bedroom.Post season 3 episode 5 "Spanking the Zombie" Liv has a few interesting altercations/interactions while on Sweet Lady Pain's brain, juiced as it was with Ravi's serum.





	1. Bathrooms and Promises

Liv slammed Payton against the wall, face first, breasts pressed against the cool tile of the bathroom. Breathing heavily, the towel around her hair falling to the floor Peyton wondered what the hell had come over her best friend. She knew it had to be the brain, that much was a logical conclusion, but Liv had never reacted this way on brains before. 

“Liv, what the…” She was shushed with a single cool finger on her lips. Covering Payton’s gown covered body with her own, Liv wrapped careful hands around the woman’s body reaching the belt at the waist releasing its hold. Stripping the gown from her friends body, turning her to face the shower stall in one movement Liv smiled an evil grin and tilted her head just a little.

“Some little bitch forgot to clean up after herself. Now she’s going to clean the entire bathroom with that toothbrush and nothing on because if she doesn’t, she is going to be punished.” Liv pinched one of Peyton’s nipples hard between her fingers, slightly twisting as she crowded her into the open shower stall. “Punished HARD, and repeatedly…” Liv tormented the other nipple as both formed tight peaks beneath her hands, “… All night long.” She breathed into Peyton’s shocked face. Turning quickly to leave as Peyton dropped to her knees Liv tossed back over her shoulder “And if the bitch does a good job, she might get a treat.” 

Without realizing what she was doing Peyton started scrubbing the grout with the toothbrush in her hand mumbling almost to herself “What happens on Dominatrix Brain stays in the bedroom right?”


	2. Freezer Burn and Frustration

She had him against the lockers, one hand on his bulging groin, the other in his normally immaculate black hair, gently pulling and teasing. “Come on Ravi, you know you want to. Why else would you work with a totally hot blonde in a morgue. The stiffs make you stiff don’t they?” 

Swallowing a lump he stuttered in his polished British accent “N…n..no Liv. That’s n..n..not why I work here. You know why I work here.” Mortified at his bodies reaction to the violence she was restraining Ravi’s eyes shot around the room, praying that no-one would enter the room til he could regain his composure.

“You mean you don’t get hard for the pretty ones, The cold ones, The painted girls with their pretty smiles?” pouting her blood red lips at him Liv presses her breasts against his chest and whispers in his ear “Maybe it’s the boys you like? Nice hard pecs, biceps that just wont quit and a package sent from heaven? I could pack a strap for you, if that’s what gets you going…” 

Feeling Ravi strain to hold back Liv slid her hand back a little, fingertips teasing the fabric below and behind his bulge. A sigh released and Ravi’s eyes rolled back in his head, lips opening, the tip of his tongue flicking out to moisten them. Liv stepped in closer and wedged a knee between his thighs to grind against him, her hands both stroking and teasing his face and throat before her lips touched the pulse at the base.

Groaning low in his throat Ravi shudded against his assistant “Liv, please…” the longing in his voice tipping the switch in her head. Stepping back and covering her face with both her hands, Liv blanched a whiter shade of pale before groaning in apology and fleeing the morgue. 

“Oh god, what the hell is happening? I thought she was on Sweet Lady Pain brain?”


	3. Daddy and Baby

She was in the bar, her long legs glistening below the hem of her latex mini skirt, eight inch heels and tight laced corset finishing the minimalist outfit. Her naturally pale face and platinum blonde hair made her stand out in any crowd, but here she stood out for a different reason. Cops lined the bar, off duty and trying to relax, but Liv Moore made all eyes turn when she entered a room filled with males.

She scanned the room, her eyes searching for one face in the crowd. His close cut black curls, sarcastic smile and the deep coffee coloured eyes that belonged to the man it had been her pleasure to call ‘Partner’ the last few years. She spotted Clive before he spotted her, walking up behind him and slipping one hand along his collar before taking a seat in his lap. Pressing a deep and longing kiss on his lips, licking the residue of the whiskey from them before nipping playfully, Clive reacted the way most red blooded hetrosexual men would react- his dick hardening against her backside.

“Daddy’s been a naughty man, he was supposed to come collect me from work and he forgot…” Liv pouted to the bartender “…bring him another, and I’ll have something with an umbrella in it.” Looking back to her partner noticing his wide eyes and confused look Liv licked the pad of her thumb and pressed it against his lower lip. “Got lipstick on you Daddy, stay still I’ll get it off.”

Rubbing gently against his lip, Clive reached up and held her hand still, pulling her in closer with his free arm, now wrapped around her waist. “Liv,” he said coolly “Just what do you think you are doing right now?” 

Liv smiled brightly, her fingers reflexively curling into his, entwining them. “Ordering Daddy a drink, and one for me too. You forgot to pick me up from work, you said you would give me a ride home and you didn’t. Your desk sargent told me where you might be, and I found you.” Wiggling around to wrap his arm closer into her body Liv smiled shyly up at him, his eye twitching with a stress triggered tic.

“Liv, I told you that I would give you a ride home, but you weren’t in the lab when I came to get you. Ravi told me you had already gone home because you didn’t feel well. What I meant to ask you, is why are you sitting on my lap and calling me Daddy?”

Tears welling in her eyes, Liv blinked. Lower lip trembling as the bartender deposited two drinks in front of them, Clive knew what to do next. Rubbing his hand gently over her back and shoulders Clive cradled Liv to his chest and ducked his head to whisper softly “Sweet Lady Pain had a secret side didn’t she? And you need to express that now?” 

Liv nodded hurriedly and sniffed back a sob, the first tear falling on Clive’s jacket front. “Well then, I better take you home, can’t have Baby crying in public, it would ruin her image.”


End file.
